borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aelwrath45
RE:Help Sure! 5000+ edits over at the Fallout wiki isn't just for show. I've mainly just been inserting the template, it's very useful if we need to start moving pages. And spaces! The RichTextEditor is full of spacing errors. Anyway, thanks for the welcome! Nitty 00:38, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Hahaha I saw you fixed a couple spacing errors on pages of mine, then noticed what your name is, and then finally fell out of my chair when I put two and two together. I read a lot of good information on the FO3wiki, but by the time I got the game there wasn't much new information to add at all. Let me know if there's anything I can help you with, or anything I'm doing wrong. --Aelwrath45 00:41, October 29, 2009 (UTC) That's my job. :D Nitty 00:46, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Actually, you could help me. There's two pages for Hit and Run. (Hit & Run being the other one.) How is the skill spelled ingame? I'm Brick right now, so I can't check for myself. Nitty 00:53, October 29, 2009 (UTC) According to the Borderlandsthegame webpage, it's Hit & Run. --Aelwrath45 02:02, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Ah, thanks! Got all of them suitably changed for Lilith! ... Just three more chars to go, dammit... Anyway, I'll give ya a holler iffen I need something. Nitty 02:50, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Hahaha I hope you don't mean three more chars to get to level 50. My Berkserker is 44 right now, but I have no intention of taking my others to 50 right away. --Aelwrath45 02:54, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ——————————— Thanks for answering.....Now i have to figure out how to get more loot, bc stuff is getting expen$$ive.... BRIKZ 16:51, October 30, 2009 (UTC)BRIKZ About: Weapon effects Maliwan in the sentence that you are putting it, it seems that all the weapons with elemental effect are Maliwan weapon, wich is not true. please rephrase or something Regards, --Demondares 21:29, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ---- It said "Maliwan only makes these weapons", not "Only Maliwan makes these weapons". However, the person that made that observation apparently doesn't have any family or friends with dyslexia. Just edited the page to help out all the speed-reader wiki browsers. Thanks for pointing that out. --Aelwrath45 21:34, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Catigorization Pages should not be in a category and a subcategory of that category. For example Infantry is in Roland Skills that is in Skills. It's all about subcategorizing.--Klusark 06:38, November 3, 2009 (UTC) RfA for LobStoR Please see thread at Forum:RfA for LobStoR. Thanks, 12:14, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Lilith build Hey, I was wondering why you chose Spark vs. Quicksilver on your build? I mean, I can understand the value of Spark, but even maxing it to 5 gets you a 20% chance of elemental effect, wheras taking Quicksilver would allow more room to fight, and the permanent increase in the fire rate would make up for the base level chance of elemental attack on the weapon. -D0oris Querry... plz help =s I read your post just want to confirm +%damage doesn't mean anything in weapon? (Borderlands 1) Like my Whitting's Elephant Gun reads 270 damage +130%damage and another rifle reads only 270 damge. So which one has a greater damage? Pro Recon (talk) 12:51, December 27, 2012 (UTC)